My Heart is Available for Rent
by J. Romant
Summary: James Potter's life is shattered as his life starts to fall apart, due to conspiracies, deaths, and constantly being rejected by Lily Evans. Losing hope,he starts to grow corrupt, turning to the Dark Arts.And now she will be the only one able to save him.


My Heart Is Available for Rent$  
  
By FreshWater Star Fish  
  
A/N : Hi folks! Nothing here is owned by me, lol. So don't sue me please!  
  
' Repeat after me : I will not give in to Lily Evan's charm again' James kept repeating inside his head.  
  
"Come on James " Lily whined. She was sitting on Jame's bed, while James was pacing around.  
  
" Just buy me a new set of dress robes, won't you? Just yesterday I saw this really pretty thing in Madame Malkin's. And.. and I just thought you'd buy it for me, since I haven't had a new robe in ages."  
  
James kept thinking ' Don't give in, I will not give in to Lily again'  
  
' By the way, boy she looks hot in that dress.'  
  
' What the Hell am I thinking?? I am NOT going to be swept off my feet again'  
  
Lily continued, making her best puppy-dog eyes, the ones that captivated half of Hogwarts.  
  
'I will not give in to Lily'  
  
'Sure you won't. Will you big guy?' The sarcastic Ultimate Voice-inside- his-head started speaking.  
  
James could not believe what came out of his mouth.  
  
"Well Lily, I think I bought you a new one just two weeks ago." James replied dryly. "I'll buy it for you Lily, but don't expect any more."  
  
' NOO!!! Not again!!'  
  
" Oh, gosh! Thanks! You're truly my best friend!" Lily cried gleefully and hugged him quickly while dashing down the stairs singing a song he couldn't place.  
  
As James closed the door, he sighed and flopped onto his pillow. He thought to himself 'Why did I ever let her coax me into this mess?'  
  
Once again, he was bested by his best friend outside of the Marauders. Lily was a simple girl, extremely naïve but sometimes she could surprise you with her sharp wit.  
  
Not to mention, her features earned her the title of the Gryffindor belle. She and James first started out as friends in their 3rd year, and now, James had fallen for her hard, in their 6th year.  
  
As James was pondering, in burst his Marauding best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter. James pretended to be asleep, since Sirius looked a little hyper today. That was definitely not a good thing.  
  
And Sirius jumped on him.  
  
"OUCH! GERROFF ME! Moony! Wormtail! I'm dying! "  
  
" Get Up you dolt! Today is D-Day" Sirius screamed into his ear.  
  
" I guess Prongs was too busy talking to Lily" smirked Peter.  
  
" How'd you know??" James asked.  
  
" Well for one thing, she's the only girl I know who reads 'Gone with the Wind' Peter replied, picking up the book from his bed.  
  
" I think she's the only one that knows what that is" Remus speculated.  
  
" Oh Prongs Darling, I cannot believe you still love her! You, my dearest, are losing your touch with women. It won't be long before I crack your record of having 251 girlfriends in a year." Sirius laughed and rolled around the floor like crazy.  
  
" Did you give him one too many butterbeers?" James asked  
  
" No, I think it's because of the ice cream cake he had for late-late-late supper last night." Remus commented sarcastically.  
  
James grinned. " Padfoot, remember, today is D-DAY!!!"  
  
" Whoopie!!!" They roared and gave each other high fives.  
  
" Those two are crazy, Moony." Peter mumbled to Remus, but feeling quite giddy himself.  
  
" All right, all right, hang on James, Sirius I'm sure a crowd will be awaiting our big entrance" Remus replied.  
  
" Of course they will, my dear Watson" Padfoot replied with gusto.  
  
Sure enough, it looked like the whole of Hogwarts awaited their arrival. The Gryffindors were ecstatic. The Slytherins were quaking in their shoes. Even Professor McGonagall seemed to be mildly curious .  
  
For today was a Hogsmeade day.  
  
And that meant trouble for the Slytherins.  
  
Every Hogsmeade day, the Marauders prepared a huge prank. It was a kind of tradition, since beginning in their Second year when dear old Malfoy dared to cross their path.  
  
Today was no exeption. The great doors opened with a great fanfare that Sirius had conjured, and in came the Marauders. No one spoke for a full minute. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!"  
  
Chaos ensued. The Slytherins had gone wild. Everyone from that table who drank the spiked orange juice were singing.  
  
The enraged Slytherins that had not drunk the orange juice were throwing food in all directions. And so ensued the greatest food fight in Hogwarts, a History.  
  
Under the flying pies, Sirius and James were busy stuffing each other with food.  
  
James could make out Lily at the end of the table, conjuring an umbrella to keep away the flying salads and dishes.  
  
"Well Sirius, that was awesome" James laughed. No matter how he was, one of Sirius' Pranks could always make him feel better.  
  
" Yep-." But Sirius was cut off in mid sentence by a furious Professor Binns.  
  
"DETENTION!!!! Three Weeks I cannot Believe what you have DONE!"  
  
"Uh oh." The four said in unison  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Being a Hogsmeade weekend, Lily, Claire and Kris went shopping. Lily was renowned for buying anything and everything she wanted, so her funds diminished quite a lot. While she was worrying how to get more money Claire exclaimed. " Hey look, it's the Marauders."  
  
Claire was shorter than Lily, and had black hair and black eyes, which made Sirius intent on claiming her. However, she always turned him down with a smile. Sirius was cute, but she didn't consider him to be boyfriend material.  
  
" Yeah, but Oh! Look! Isn't that Amos?"  
  
Lily dragged her off to where Amos Diggory and a couple of his friends were standing.  
  
Claire sighed, she knew oh so well that Lily Evans was infatuated with Amos Diggory.  
  
"Lily. She started, but was soon hushed by Lily.  
  
Lily suddenly felt very shy. " Hi, Amos." " Hi Lily, what a surprise!" " I was looking forward to seeing you here Amos. Do you.. Do you want to go have a butterbeer?" Lily asked, batting her eyelashes, " Sure, I'd love to."  
  
" Sorry boys, but I have to go on a date." Amos told his friends, while they whistled and catcalled behind them.  
  
Lily blushed  
  
Claire rolled her eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" And this year, we're going to crush Slytherin once and for all. I couldn't look Snivellus in the eye for weeks after we lost that time in our Fourth Year. Now that all of us Marauders are on the team, and since we have our star chasers James and Lily, we're going to wipe their faces in the dirt!"  
  
" No, but what about that beater, Ravenclaw beater, Roger Chang?? I've heard that his skills are legendary."  
  
" Naw, he's nuttin' compared to our Gryffindor team."  
  
" By the way, Remus, I'll teach you the Wronski Feint in our next meeting, you'll be grateful to me afterwards"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Frank Longbottom were in a heated discussion about the quidditch team.  
  
A couple of Hogwarts fourth year girls stopped and gawked at them, staring at them dreamily.  
  
James however, was watching Lily flirt with Diggory. So he had no interest whatsoever in those girls.  
  
' Damn.. How could she always go after that Diggory guy? Doesn't she realize that he won't ever love her?'  
  
At that moment, James Potter realized something.  
  
With more than having half of Hogwart's girls as his fan club, renowned player and womanizer James Potter decided he was lonely.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
They were in the middle of a forest. James could sense evil here. It was so strong, he felt he could touch and grab it.  
  
Then James could see them clearly. Ten people walked out to a patch devoid of trees. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape and other Slytherins were standing in a circle, facing a cloaked figure.  
  
The man spoke, making chills run down Jame's spine. " We are getting stronger, my followers. The time is ripe for me to make my move. Before long, I will have the entire magical world in my hands.. The only thing that stands in my way is Hogwarts. In that, I need you, my Death Eaters. Are you willing to comply Lucious? ."  
  
Malfoy bowed and spoke "Just speak of it, Master, and Avery and I will succeed."  
  
" Very well. In a few days, Dumbledore will be called to a meeting, where he will be for about a month. While he is out, I shall send you a messenger. You shall use him to terminate all on this list. Remember, time is crucial. You must elminiate all ten people on this list before Dumbledore comes back. "  
  
" I shall not fail, master."  
  
James could see the hooden man's blood red lips curl into a smile.  
  
" Let's hope that you don't Lucious, or punishment will be awaiting."  
  
After handing Avery a piece of paper, the cloaked figure disaapperated. Avery took one look at it, and smiled hideously.  
  
At the very top of the list was Lily Evans  
  
James woke up sweating. He remembered he had some kind of dream about lists and cloaked men, but he couldn't remember exactly.  
  
He looked at the clock and gasped it was only 6:30  
  
" Damn! I woke up too early. A man needs his beauty sleep"  
  
James tried to go to sleep but failed, due to Padfoot and Moony's snoring. James tried sticking a pillow down their throats, but they just snored through.  
  
After many trial and errors, James gave up.  
  
After freshening up, he walked down to the common room, where Lily was sitting alone.  
  
" Hi " he said, sitting next to her.  
  
" Hi James"  
  
" I saw you with Diggory last night" James remarked, trying to sound casual.  
  
" Yeah. We went for butterbeer together. He was just the perfect gentleman. Doesn't he look so cute?"  
  
" Lily, I don't know what you see in him" He said with disgust evident in his eyes.  
  
" Don't you dare talk bad of him, you'll never be half the man he is, Potter." Lily snapped, always having an extremely short temper, especially about her precious Amos.  
  
James just laughed and said, " Diggory's a fool, Lillian, don't fool yourself as well. And Diggory doesn't have the one thing you so preciously adore, money. "  
  
" I'll live in rags if it were for Amos, Potter"  
  
" Sorry to say this, Lillians, but you know what you don't realize?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" He'll never love you"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Lily's hand connected with James' cheek. For a second Lily glared at James, angry tears threatening to break loose. Lily ran from the room.  
  
James stared at the place she was, and suddenly grabbed a cup and threw it against the wall, where it broke into a million tiny pieces.  
  
"  
  
Finished.. For the time being LOL  
  
A/N Chapter two will be up! Please R/R Folks! Chapter Two is already ready but I'll need ten reviews. Thanks for y'alls support :)  
  
Chapter 2 Will have more L/J action, I promise ! 


End file.
